Mr Narcistic and the Old Fencing Master
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Chapter Update : Zhng Hui harus terperangkap sebagai seorang lelaki tua. Terpaksa, Ia harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan barunya. Beberapa orang menghadapi reaksi aneh. Apakah itu?
1. Prolog

Nagi : Halo lagi!

Scarlet : maaf jika kita hiatus dulu. Ada ulangan menanti, takut kalo ga dapet jurusan...

Nagi : Oh, ya. Fic model pertama Manajer itu kaya gimana ya?

Scarlet : kita coba aja cari tau lagi. Kalo ga salah itu model ketuker segala macem itu kan?

Nagi : bener. Kita mau menghidupkan suasana lama kami kembali dengan fic model itu ke fandom DW. Mau tau? CEKIDOT!

Scarlet : buat Om Sima Yi, maaf ya kalo tante Zhang kita pinjem dulu...

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

WARNING! This fic is high school AU, contains gaje-ness, abal-ness, OOCness, dan kemungkinan ness-ness lainnya...

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Drama

Characters : Zhong Hui & Guo Huai, sedikit menyelip pair masing-masing dengan Guan Yinping dan tante Zhang Chunhua

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang Zhong Hui yang terkenal ganteng tapi narsis bertemu dengan guru biologi bangkotan bernama Guo Huai, bahkan bertukar? Nah lo? Hasilnya, seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi kejadian super lucu yang tak terlupakan. Bagiamanakah itu?

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Mr. Narcisstic and The Old Fencing Master**

.

.

Prolog

-Zhong Hui's PoV-

TRANG! TANG! Tuuuit!

"Kena kau!", kataku kegirangan karena pedangku menyentuh torso seorang lelaki yang menjadi lawanku.

Lelaki itu seakan menyerahkan diri dengan meletakkan pedangnya kembali di rak pedang rapier, kemudian melepas helmnya. Tampak sosok lelaki dengan poni belah tengah dan rambut pendek menghela napas panjang seraya berkata,"Baiklah, kau menang lagi, Zhong Hui. Bisakah aku menang meski sekali saja?"

"Maaf, tapi aku Master anggar yag tak terkalahkan. Teknikmu sudah bagus, kau hanya perlu latihan saja, Shi", kataku membanggakan diri di hadapan seorang yang kupanggil Shi itu.

Lawanku tadi adalah Sima Shi, anaknya Sima Yi si produser rekaman "Sima Entertainment", wakil ketua klub anggar yang kebetulan baru didirikan setahun yang lalu, sekaligus sahabatku selama bermain anggar. Dia anak yang terbilang pendiam dan dingin mencekam seperti ayahnya yang kebetulan manajerku. Siapa dulu yang artis, gue gitu loh!

Klub anggar ini kami buat sambil memuaskan hobi di waktu luang selama istirahat. Hitung-hitung, kita berolahraga karena kesibukan yang lumayan banyak dan kami belum tentu sempat berolahraga di gym. Kalian sudah tahu jika artis seperti keluarga Sima dan aku harus tetap terlihat menawan agar kami tetap terus dipakai sebagai artis terkenal. Anggota yang ikut klub ini terbilang banyak. Salah satu anggota yang selalu jadi sainganku adalah Liu Shan, anak ingusan dari kelas XI-Shu sekaligus anak Pak Liu Bei yang guru matematika. Lain kali, aku akan memusnahkannya, dan hanya aku yang akan menjadi Master anggar. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oke, cukup membanggakan dirinya. Bektustori.

Aku dan Shi bergegas menuju kelas XI-Jin karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Tak lama kami berjalan memasuki kelas, sekerumunan perempuan alias siswi yang merupakan fansku berdatangan entah darimana. Mereka membawa seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai, eh, maksudku, seperangkat alat tulis dan sebuah buku catatan. Biar kutabok, eh, tebak, mereka ingin meminta tanda tangan Shi. Oh, bukan. Mereka meminta tanda tanganku! Tuhan, kapan para perempuan ini berhenti mengerumuniku? Aku hanya ingin masuk kelas!  
"Maaf, semuanya. Tapi bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku harus masuk kelas. Bentar gantng gue ilang gara-gara ngurusin kalian!", kataku kepada para siswi itu. Dan mereka berjalan pergi dengan rasa kecewa.

"Zhong Hui, kau menyakiti hati mereka! Mereka bersusa payah bertemu denganmu hanya untuk tanda tangan!", kata Shi mendadak memarahiku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka membuatku sakit kepala. Aku harus memikirkan kegiatan untuk pertandingan anggar internasional minggu depan! Belum lagi, aku belum ada persiapan untuk manggung di Beijing hari Minggu ini. Kau tak pernah merasakan kepadatan kegiatan artis sekeren aku!", kataku pada Shi sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

Shi hanya terdiam membisu, kemudian ikut berjala memasuki kelas karena takut terlambat.

-Zhong Hui's PoV : off-

-Guo Huai's PoV-

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!", kataku menyapa para murid di kelas XI-Jin. Hari ini giliranku mengajarkan pelajaran Biologi.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Guo Huai!", jawab anak-anak itu bersemangat. Terkecuali satu orang anak dengan rambut ikal yang duduk di pojok kanan bersama Shi. Dia adalah Zhong Hui, murid yang selalu menjadi pembicaraan guru di AKBDW (Akademi Kemampuan Berperang Dynasty Warriors).

Anak itu sangat pintar, namun selalu tak mau bekerjasama. Bahkan dia terlihat acuh tak acuh padaku. Menurut Pak Liu Bei yang sempat mengajarkan matematika pada jam sebelumnya, dia terlihat menonjol karena kecerdasannya, namun tak suka melakukan tugas kelompok sekalipun anggota masing-masing kelompok sudah terbagi untuknya.

"Zhong Hui, kamu tidak apa-apa, Nak?", tanyaku pada anak itu.  
"Saya? Tidak apa-apa, Pak. Memangnya ada masalah apa?", katanya bernada sinis.

Aku semakin merasa aneh melihatnya hari ini. Namun aku tak menyerah dan tetap melanjutkan pelajaran.  
"Anak-anak, kerjakan Buku Kerja Biologi halaman 42 yang bab Animalia. Bapak ada keperluan sebentar. Uhuk... Zhong Hui, kamu ikut saya", kataku pada anak-anak itu, kemudian meninggalkan kelas mencari tempat yang cocok untuk duduk.

-Guo Huai's PoV : off-

-Zhong Hui's PoV-

"Aku? Apa salahku padanya? Kakek Tua Bangkotan sialan...", gumamku mendengar Pak Guo Huai memanggilku keluar.

Yang belum tahu sejarah asal aku membencinya, itu semua bermula dari nilaiku yang selalu jelek dimatanya. Padahal, di setiap kesibukanku aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk belajar sebelum ulangan. Lagipula, jadwal kegiatanku selalu di akhir pekan. Aku juga selalu mengikuti pelajarannya. Tak hanya itu, di usianya yang setua itu sekaligus penyakitnya yang sempat membuatku sakit selama satu minggu, murid-murid di AKBDW sangat menyayanginya. Menurut Shi dan Zhao, ketua dan wakil ketua kelas XI-Jin, dia adalah guru biologi yang paling baik seantero sekolah. Dan kata mereka juga, cara mengajarnya jauh berbeda dengan cara mengajar guru pada umumnya, karena lebih banyak dengan praktek dan bermain. Aku sendiri menyukai cara mengajarnya. Namun sikapnya yang terlalu jujur dan tak mau kurang lebih terus menjerumuskan nilaiku. Aku pun bingung dengan keadaan ini dan segera keluar dari kelas.

-Zhong Hui's PoV : off-

Lelaki rambut bergelombang itu terus memandangi koridor di luar kelas, menunggu seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Suasana pagi cerah yang dilihatnya mendadak berubah menjadi kelam dengan hujan deras dan petir yang menyambar, ditambah lagi listrik AKBDW yang padam tiba-tiba saat kelas XI-Wu sedang mempresentasikan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dibawah bimbingan Pak Lu Meng.

"PLDW! KENAPA LO MALAH MATI!", teriak seluruh siswa kelas XI-Wu yang terdengar hingga kelas XI-Jin.

"BUKAN URUSAN LO!", sahut lelaki rambut gelombang itu menjawab teriakan siswa kelas XI-Wu. Dan spontan saja, sebuah sabit keluar dari jendela hampir menyambar lelaki rambut cokelat itu. Siapa lagi kalau itu bukan sabitnya Gan Ning, preman dari kelas XI-Wu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki tua rambut panjang yang diikat separuh melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah bangku di koridor dekat lapangan basket yang diguyur hujan deras. Dengan membawa sebuah payung, lelaki tua tersebut duduk dengan hati-hati di atas bangku seraya berkata, "Zhong Hui, duduk di sebelah Bapak".

Lelaki yang dipanggil Zhong Hui itu segera duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Ada apa Pak Guo Huai memanggil saya? Apa salah saya?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Guo Huai itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian berbalik tanya,"Justru yang bertanya begitu seharusnya Bapak. Apa salah Bapak sampai kamu benci pada saya?"

Zhong Hui terdiam seraya memandang langit yang kelam dan hujan deras itu. Sontak, Zhong Hui berkata, "Jika Bapak mau keterangan sebenarnya, baiklah. Saya tidak suka pada Bapak karena seharusnya Bapak sudah pensiun, tapi bapak malah dicalonkan menjadi Kepala Sekolah menggantikan Pak Zhuge Liang. Tak hanya itu, saya berusaha berbuat banyak untuk Bapak, tapi Bapak hanya memberi pandangan negatif pada saya. Apakah itu yang Bapak maksud memberi perlakuan sama pada seluruh anak-anak yang sudah Bapak anggap anak Bapak sendiri?"

"Zhong Hui, itu salah paham, Nak!", kata Guo Huai beranjak berdiri.

"Itu bukan salah paham. Saya mendengar sendiri pembicaraan Bapak dengan Pak Liu Bei dan Bu Zhang Chunhua di ruang guru. Saya juga melihat Bapak mendekati Bu Zhang yang sudah bersuami!", kata Zhong Hui sambil berlari ke tengah lapangan dan basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku? Kau tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan padanya! Uhuk, uhuk...", kata Guo Huai mendadak marah dan mengejar Zhong Hui sambil membawa payung.

"Saya juga lebih tidak percaya lagi pada Bapak, karena saya bisa saja melapor pada Bu Zhang Chunhua atau Om Sima Yi bahwa Bapak menggangu hubungan mereka berdua! Lebih baik saya tersambar petir sekarang juga!"

Guo Huai terus mengejar Zhong Hui hingga bagian bawah pakaiannya basah karena becek. Namun, Zhong Hui tetap berlari darinya. Hingga akhirnya, lelaki tua yang ikut basah kuyup itu menarik lengan baju Zhong Hui seraya berkata, "Uhuk... Zhong Hui, ini semua salah pa..."  
.

.

.

JDAAAAR! BLAAR! CETAR MEMBAHANA! ULALA!

Mereka berdua jatuh pingsan karena tersambar petir bersama-sama. Kejadian tersebut menyebabkan seluruh mata di AKBDW memandangi kejadian itu, namun tak ada yang mau menolong mereka hingga akhirnya Ibu Zhang Chunhua, guru BK dan ditunjuk sebagai wakil pembina PMR menyuruh siswa kelas XI-Shu membawa mereka berdua ke UKS.

.

.

.

Di UKS...  
-Zhong Hui's PoV-

Ah... Aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi?  
"Aduh!", rintihku seraya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku. Kupandangi dahulu sekelilingku, kusimpulkan bahwa aku berada di UKS. Kemudian, aku melihat seseorang tertidur di sebelahku. Seorang remaja berseragam sekolah dan berambut coklat yang bergelombang, memiliki tampang menawan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia terlihat seperti... diriku.

Tunggu dulu, jika yang tertidur disana adalah aku, lalu bagaimana denganku?

Kucoba tampar wajahku sekeras-kerasnya. Sakitnya memang luar biasa, tapi cukup meyakinkan bahwa aku masih hidup atau tidak bermimpi. Sekilas, aku melihat tangan kananku. Tampak garis melengkung, banyak garis lengkungan. Para manusia menyebutnya keriput.

Tidak, jangan begini! Jika aku memang masih hidup, aku ini siapa?  
Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera berlari menuju sebuah cermin besar di dekat tempat tidur. Tampak sosok lelaki tua dengan rambut panjang yang diikat separuh muncul di bayangan itu. Aku meraba rambutku, kutemukan banyak uban dan rambut yang panjang.  
"Kakek Tua Bangkotan...", gumamku.

.

.

.

.

.

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! KEMBALIKAN MUKA GANTENG GUE!  
-Zhong Hui's PoV : off-

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : garing? Maaf, karena ini baru prolog.

Scarlet : Kita hanya memfokuskan isinya, jadi, banyak ripiu, banyak ide!

Nagi : ada ide untuk chap berikutnya?


	2. First Day

Nagi : kita kembali!

Scarlet : sebelumnya, kita baca ripiunya dulu ya!

.

Dari pembaca setia kita, xtreme guavaniko :

_Ga, ga garing kok! Bagus!  
Narsis ini pengen banget wa ikat didekat pohon willow!  
Mentang mentang pinter, dia ga mau belajar gitu?  
Hahahaha! Para manusia, untungnya bukan para hewan... *dicakar*  
Keep writing!_

.

Nagi : silakan jika anda mau...*seret Zhong Hui*

Scarlet : *cabut pohon*

Nagi : ngapain u cabut pohon segala?

Scarlet : kan harus pohon willow, Nagi-san. Jadi dicariin biar enak.

Nagi : *facepalm*

.

Satu lagi, dari anon-san :

_loooolll X'DDD  
lucu banget, istri gue *eh maksudnya Zhong Huinya juga nggak OOC. jangan  
bilang kalo Guo Hai itu benernya papynya istri gue /plak_

.

Nagi : Hah? Zhong Hui itu istri lo?

Zhong Hui : sejak kapan aku yang ganteng ini ganti kelamin?

Scarlet : diem lo! *lakban mulut Zhong Hui*

.

Ada lagi nih, dari numpanglewatdotkom :

_lanjut! lanjut! daku lagi ngefans ama zhong hui nih! wkwkw  
trus nanti ada si imut xiahou ba dan si manis jiang wei gak? Maklum lagi ngefans ama tria zhong hui, xiahou ba, jiang wei wkwkwk_

.

Nagi : Jiang Wei sempat kami munculkan. Tapi kalo Ba...

Scarlet : Jangan! Manajer kan ga suka Justin Bieber!

Nagi : apa hubungannya Xiahou Ba sama Justin Bieber?

Scarlet : Mukanya mirip, bisa-bisa Manajer gebukin kita!

Nagi : Maaf ya kalo rikuesnya ga dimuat. Mudahan chapter berikutnya kita keluarin Ba yang mirip Justin Bieber itu kok.

.

Lanjut, dari da'LoMar :

_akhirny ad yng bikin crita tntang zhong hui jgga..  
hha, si zhong hui it emang narsisny mirip bgt sama akku..  
omong2x, zhang chunhua ama yinping it pairingny zhong hui ama guo hai gtu..  
wah2x, dtnggu updateny ya_

.

Nagi : MATAKUUU! Ambil obat tetes mata!

Scarlet : Siap! *ambil botol kuning*

Nagi : *netesin mata* kok mata gue lengket? Lu ambil botol apa?

Scarlet : *baca* U... HU...

Nagi : ITU LEM KAYU BEGO!

.

Ada anon males login namanya Yurianna Shan Liu :

_AAAAAAHHH! Kembalikan muka gantengkuuuuuuu!  
Dan bagi Guo Huai:  
ALamaakkkk! Aku kok jadi 40-an tahun lebih mud... Uhuk, uhuk!  
Dan bagi murid PMR:  
Zhong Hui kok batuk2?  
Ngakak deh.  
Biasanya aku gak gitu perhatiin yang Jin sih, tapi selamat. aku makin ingin  
liat lanjutannya. So update pliz...  
Nb: Ginpei-chan ke mana? Papanya kuatir loh. (Dibelah jadi dua)  
Kan Ginpei cara baca kanji Guan Yinping dalam bahasa Jepang._

.

Nagi : Maaf, tapi yang batuk itu kebalik.

Scarlet : harusnya si Zhong Hui yang begitu.

Nagi : problem, Zhong Hui? *pasang troll face*

Scarlet : WOKEH, mari kita CEKIDOT!

.

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

WARNING! This fic is high school AU, contains gaje-ness, abal-ness, OOCness, dan kemungkinan ness-ness lainnya...

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Drama

Characters : Zhong Hui & Guo Huai, sedikit menyelip pair masing-masing dengan Guan Yinping dan tante Zhang Chunhua

Summary : Zhong Hui terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang lelaki tua. Kini dirinya harus bisa menyesuaikan diri seraya mencari cara untuk mengembalikan muka "gantengnya". Bagaimanakah reaksi yang lainnya?

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Mr. Narcisstic and The Old Fencing Master**

.

.

First Day

.

-Guo Huai's PoV-

Buk! Buak! Brak!

"Aduh! Sakit!", teriakku terus merintih karena seseorang telah membantingku ke dinding dan ranjang UKS.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kulihat sekelilingku, tampak sosok lelaki tua dengan aura gelapnya sedang meloncat dan menghampiriku seraya berkata, "KAKEK TUA BANGKOTAN, BALIKIN MUKA GANTENG GUE!"

.

.

Buak!

Tubuhku jatuh tersungkur di lantai, kulihat sosok yang menarik kerah bajuku. Seorang lelaki tua berambut panjang yang tampak marah. Sosok itu, aku? Sebentar. Aku masih bisa merasa sakit, tapi aku sendiri menarik tubuhku. Lalu, aku siapa?

"Kau bingung? Itu karena kita sudah tertukar... Uhuk, uhuk! Kembalikan muka ganteng gu... uhuk!", katanya terbata-bata.

"Zhong Hui?", tanyaku pada sosok itu. "Bagaimana kau... aku... Oh..."

Aku berusaha mencerna kalimat sosok diriku yang kupanggil Zhong Hui. Kulihat tanganku yang tidak lagi berupa tulang berbalut kulit, melainkan sesuatu yang halus dan terasa kencang membahana.

"Aku... MUDA LAGI!"

GUBRAK!

"Grrr..."

DEBUAK!

"Aduh, kamu makin kasar saja...", kataku pada Zhong Hui.

"Kakek Tua Bangkotan, sekali lagi kau bertindak lebay dan pacarku ada diluar. Aku bisa membunuhmu!", kata Zhong Hui yang terjebak di dalam tubuhku.

"Bunuh saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan popularitasmu! Aku hanya ingin seorang murid yang sopan!", kataku berjalan tegap ke hadapanya, meski tubuhku yang sekarang ber-identitas Zhong Hui lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.

"Kau..."

"Pak Guo Huai, saya bawakan tas Zhong Hui. Saya sudah urus surat izin sakit untuk anda berdua agar bisa pulang...", kata sosok lelaki rambut rada emo berseragam hijau membawakan tas Zhong Hui.

"Jiang Wei, sebaiknya kau tidak membawakan tasku. Aku...mph!", kata Zhong Hui yang kemudian kubekap mulutnya karena lupa dengan perannya.

"Zhong Hui, kau apakan Pak Guo Huai? Aku harus beritahu Bu Zhang Chunhua!", kata lelaki itu seraya akan menutup pintu ruang UKS.

"Jiang Wei, sebaiknya jangan. Aku bisa mengurus Pak Tua ini sendirian!", kataku seraya mengikuti gaya Zhong Hui.

"Zhong Hui, sejak kapan kau memanggil nama lengkapku. Bukankah biasanya kau panggil aku Boyue?", tanya lelaki yang mengaku dirinya adalah Jiang Boyue alias Jiang Wei, ketua PMR dari kelas XI-Shu yang pertama kalinya dilantik langsung oleh kepala sekolah AKBDW, Pak Zhuge Liang.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Pak Tua ini sudah pikun!", kataku berusaha meyakinkan Jiang Wei.

Zhong Hui berusaha melepas tanganku, kemudian berkata, "WOY! Ngaca yang aslinya pikun sia...mph! Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Ah... Kau jorok sekali!", kataku sambil melepas tangan yang selama ini membekap mulutnya.

Jiang Wei yang melihat tingkah kami hanya ber-sweatdrop, menjatuhkan tas Zhong Hui, kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua.

Zhong Hui yang berhasil lepas dari dekapan(baca : siksaan) langsung mengambil tasnya seraya berkata, "Ini semua salahmu! Jika saja kau tidak menarik lengan bajuku, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang Pak Tua Bangkotan yang sudah penyakitan ini!"

"Salahku? Kamu bilang ini semua salah Bapak? Jika kamu tidak berlari di tengah hujan, kita tidak akan begini. Seharusnya ini salahmu!", balasku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan bisa bersama pacarku jika kita masih begini terus!"

"Itu deritamu! Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa mendekati Bu Zhang Chunhua jika kita begini terus!"

"Sudah kuduga, kau mau selingkuhi Bu Zhang Chunhua yang sudah punya suami dan dua anak yang segede babon!"

"Kau tidak tahu permasalahannya. Bu Zhang Chunhua baru cerai tiga hari yang lalu. Makanya, liat infotainment dong!"

"Cih, untuk apa artis nontonin artis? Jadwalku terlalu padat untuk kegiatan mengumbar gosip palsu itu!"

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan berseragam hijau datang ke ruang UKS. Ronce bunga melati yang menawan menghiasi rambutnya yang dikuncir dua.

"Ayang, kamu baik-baik aja kan? Kamu ga gila kan? Kamu ga...", katanya seraya menghampiri dan memegang wajahku.

"Stop! Aku baik-baik saja, kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Apa maumu kesini, Yinping?", tanyaku menghentikan ucapannya yang lebay membahana itu.

"Kalian berdua, bisakah kita berhenti dan pergi dari sini?", kata Zhong Hui yang ternyata makin iri melihatku bersama Yinping, anak bungsu Pak Guan Yu si guru Bahasa Mandarin dari kelas X-Shu.

"Oh, maaf saya lupa. Apakah saya mengganggu anda, Pak Guo Huai?", Yinping mendadak khilaf. "Ayang, kita makan di kantin yuk! Bareng Pak Guru juga boleh kok..."

-Guo Huai's PoV : off-

.

.

-Zhong Hui's PoV-

Apa? Apa maksudnya mengganggu? Aku pacarmu, Yinping! Jika saja aku tidak menjadi Pak Tua Bangkotan ini, aku yang akan merasakan hal itu...

"Ayang, kok kamu gitu sih? Kamu ga suka aku lagi ya?", kata Yinping kepada Pak Guo Huai.

"Hah? Bukan, bukan maksudku begitu. Aku...", jawabnya gugup.

"Kamu ga sayang aku lagi ya? Kamu mau bilang aku jahat banget?"

"Bukan, Sayang. Kamu baik-baik aja kok..."

"Ga usah ngomong. KITA PUTUS!"

Seusai percakapan tersebut, Yinping meninggalkan kami berdua dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ups, sepertinya ada yang membawa masalah. DAN ITU SEMUA SALAHMU! AKU KEHILANGAN PACARKU DAN AKU HARUS BERUSAHA BUAT BALIKAN!", kataku sambil menunjuk dan memojokkan lelaki tua itu di sudut ruangan UKS.

"Salahku? Semuanya salahku? Dia perempuan manja dan pikirannya terlalu berlebihan. Dia menolakku begitu saja!", bantahnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita ke kantin Pak Huang Gai saja. Aku yang bayar", kataku pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Kau yakin akan kesana? Warung Mbak Zhu Rong makanannya lebih enak loh! Aku yang bayar", kata Pak Guo Huai menawarkan diri.

"Itu tempat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Aku tak akan melihatnya lagi disana...", kataku dengan wajah yang mendadak galau.

Pak Guo Huai yang bersemayam di dalam diriku memegang bahuku. Dengan menyesal, ia berkata, "Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf soal itu. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Perasaannya sedang labil hari ini. Mungkin lain hari aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, jika Guan Yinping yang cantik itu mau percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada kita sekarang. Itu masih saran, jadi kita bicarakan saja di kantin".

-Zhong Hui's PoV : off-

.

.

.

Di kantin...

Mereka sampai di sebuah kantin yang terletak di pojok kiri koridor. Disana, ada Pak Huang Gai dengan gerobak baksonya. Disana, tampak murid paling cerdas di kelas XI-Wu, Lu Xun, sedang makan bakso dengan lahapnya. Hingga akhirnya, ada sehelai rambut yang lumayan panjang ada di mulutnya. Lu Xun mengeluarkan rambut tersebut dan memandangi wajah si pedagang bakso dengan wajah aneh. 'Rambutnya panjang, putih, tapi tidak mungkin kalau ini jenggotnya atau rambutnya Pak Huang Gai...', batin Lu Xun.

Pak Huang Gai yang kepanasan menyingsingkan legan bajunya yang pendek, menunjukkan rambut di bawah lengannya (baca : ketek) yang sangat panjang hingga mirip rambut asli. Dan kejadian itu membuat murid XI-Wu yang merupakan langganan bakso Pak Huang Gai muntah 50 ember, dan Lu Xun yang tak sengaja termakan rambutnya muntah 100 ember.

.

.

-Zhong Hui's PoV-

"Bapak benar. Sebaiknya kita ke kantin Mbak Zhu Rong aja...", kataku sambil berlalu dari kantin Pak Huang Gai, menuju warteg Mbak Zhu Rong dua kantin setelah warung bakso.

Warung Mbak Zhu Rong dikenal sebagai warung yang paling sering didatengin warga AKBDW. Selain penampilan dan makanannya yang ala restoran bintang lima serta harga kaki lima alias murah banget, warung yang didirikan oleh Om Meng Huo sebagai sarana memuaskan hobi bersama partnernya, Dong Zhuo ini juga punya hiburan lain yang memuaskan mata. Salah satunya, Mbak Zhu Rong yang jaga warteg dan juga Mbak Diaochan yang kebetulan jadi pelayan kalau Mbak Zhu Rong sibuk. Meski Mbak Diaochan sudah berstatus pacaran dengan guru PKn super galak, Pak Lu Bu, pelanggan cowok ga bosen-bosennya mampir kesini dan pesan makanan hanya untuk ngintip Mbak Zhu Rong dan Diaochan.

.

Aku? Kalian tanya aku? Maaf, aku hanya setia pada Yinping cintaku sayangku tempat sampahku. Ups...

.

Kami mampir ke warung Mba Zhu Rong,tapi ternyata ada orang yang membuntuti kami dari tadi. Aku menoleh ke belakang, tampak seorang lelaki bercadar sedang mengepel lantai. Wajahnya yang suram dan misterius membuatku merinding.

-Zhong Hui's PoV : off-

.

-Guo Huai's PoV-

"Pak, apakah anda mengenal orang yang mengepel lantai disana?", tanya Zhong Hui.

"Oh, yang itu. Dia Pang Tong, cleaning service baru. Menurut yang Bapak dengar, tidak ada yang tahu asal usulnya. Bahkan ada yang bilang dia itu dukun...", jawabku ikut merinding.

Lelaki misterius tersebut terus mendekati kami berdua, kemudian menjatuhkan sesuatu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sungguh hal yang aneh, tapi bisa saja dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Aku menghampiri dan mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu. Nampaknya sebuah kartu nama, merujuk kepada orang lain.

"Itu kartu apa, Pak?", tanya Zhong Hui.

"Entahlah. Tapi berdasarkan nama dan alamat yang tertera di kartu ini, kita harus menemuinya pulang sekolah nanti"

-Guo Huai's PoV : off-

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : Ada apa ini?

Scarlet : maaf, jika review bertambah, kita tidak bisa memuat semuanya. Kita juga sibuk

Nagi : padahal Manajer kita libur, masa kita ga diliburin?

Scarlet : kasian pembacanya dong! KITA DEMO DEPAN RUMAH MANAJER!

Nagi & Scarlet : *demo di depan rumah Manajer* LIBURKAN DAN NAIKKAN GAJI KAMI, ATAU KAMI MOGOK KERJA!

Nagi : KITA BOSEN NGEMIS REVIEW! TAPI SEMUANYA TETEP HARUS REVIEW!

Scarlet : Jangan lupa, kasi ide buat chap berikutnya ya!


End file.
